Sango will pull through in the end
by sangoxmiroku 4eva
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction and cos I love sango and miroku so much I did one of them. Please please please take the time to read this because I would love to have some reviews. v Thank you!
1. THE WELL DESTROYED!

**THE WELL DESTROYED!**

"What?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Why would someone want to destroy the well?" Miroku questioned.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. Sure she liked InuYasha and the others but she also had loved ones in the future as well. She clenched her fist and swallowed her tears.

InuYasha placed his hand on her shoulder; she jumped and looked up 'til their eyes met. "Kagome." InuYasha said softly sympathising her.

Kagome's eyes shimmered at him full of tears and then she flung into his arms, "InuYasha!" She cried in tears.

'Sango's never like that with me' Miroku thought to himself and sighed. 'She always keeps quiet, when she's sad, afraid or worried, she thinks she's always alone' He looked up to see her sat on the window ledge gazing up at the crystal clear sky. Even now she kept alone.

Sango turned to see Miroku gazing at her. She glared at him 'he's too predictable' she thought. She placed one foot flat on the ground and stood.

"Kagome," Sango paused Kagome's crying as her head popped up, "please come with me for a minute." Sango walked outside and waited for Kagome to follow.

"So the well's really destroyed then, huh?" Sango questioned just to be sure.

Kagome nodded. "Yes…" She replied quietly, "There's no way of going through it again."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, I…I'm sorry." Sango gripped something even tighter in her hand.

Kagome wiped her eyes with the white sleeves of her uniform. She worried about how wet she must have made InuYasha's clothes from all of that crying. Kagome looked around, she'd had never been through these woods before and yet they were almost right next door to the small hut they were staying in. As the opening at the end became clearer she could see a bright blue light. Now she was really confused.

"Um... Sango where are we going?" Kagome cocked her head slightly.

Sango stopped in front of the glowing blue statue. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She commented.

Kagome nodded with amazement, she'd never seen anything quite like it. Suddenly a calm breeze swept past adding to the atmosphere, it felt magical. Yet Kagome still had no idea why they were both here.

"I used to come here with my father and kohaku when I was younger…" She gazed up at the statue. "It brings back so many memories, good times, bad times and I can hear and see the past occasions we came down here. I can hear our voices now, all three of us laughing and having fun… However…" Sango paused and squeezed the item in her hand even tighter.

Kagome could predict that the next news would somehow involve Naraku.

"When Naraku first showed up and caused a lot of death and destruction, we were sent a message to go and fight him. We came to this statue one last time before we set off. It was just us three as always… My father handed me this crystal ball." Sango dangled it in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome gasped. "Shikon no tama… that's it isn't it!" Kagome was stunned. All this time when they were searching for them and Sango had them all along.

"Not the one we are searching for, it's a shikon no trans." Sango sighed as more memories came back.

"Oh I see…" Kagome didn't have a clue and gave Sango a blank face.

" My father told me to look after it, he said if things were to get out of hand, if Naraku became too strong for me and Kohaku, to take this jewel and run through the circle of this statue. He told me that on the other side of this portal lay a mystical land where no demons exist. However without the jewel no one can pass through. There was also a spell around the shikon no trans stopping it from falling into the hands of evil. When we fought Naraku, my father was killed by Kohaku who was tricked by Naraku. I saw my brother die! Yet Naraku brought him back to life to kill me too. Knowing Kohaku was still alive and my father was killed I wanted revenge. I wanted to save my brother before returning to this portal. Ever since then I have stopped the shikon no trans from falling into his hands in the hope of destroying him and rescuing my little brother." Sango was trying her best to show no emotion but the tears trickling down her face showed Kagome all the pain she was going through.

"Sango… I'm sorry…we will destroy Naraku! I promise!" Kagome tried to cheer Sango up and even though Sango smiled Kagome knew it was fake.

"Kagome. Use this jewel to get back to your time! It's the only way and…" Sango paused remembering the problem with this way.

"Sango, this jewel must mean so much to you. Thank you so much," Kagome smiled, it was too good to be true. "You're a good person Sango, you didn't deserve what has happened to you in the past…" Kagome stopped; she noticed it really was too good to be true.

"It's a one way trip." Sango said bluntly as a gust of wind swept by and the sky became more clouded and grey. "The jewel cannot stand the power like we can, it will be like the shikon no tama, shatter into tiny pieces and would all have to be collected again to get back. Yet it would be impossible because it would shatter in the portal instead of on a land." Sango handed Kagome the ball.

Kagome gazed at the ball in sadness. She felt its aura a magical spell. 'Why?' She thought to herself. Now she had a choice. She could either go back home or stay here with InuYasha and the others. She looked up at Sango. "Sango I…I" Kagome couldn't talk she was too upset.

Sango stepped forwards and put her arms around Kagome. "Take your time to decide. Whatever choice you make, I know it will be the best one." Sango directed Kagome back to the hut.

Small spots of rain began to fall. The rain then turned to hail stones.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Kagome shouted as the hail hit the back of her ears and her legs. Sango pitied her and took off her pink and green loose clothing on top of her exterminating outfit. She placed the pink top over Kagome's head and shoulders and tied the skirt round her waist. Sango smiled at her not showing any signs of the pain she was getting as the hail hit the back of her ears too.

"Sango… thank you" Kagome replied cheerfully.

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure." Sango kept smiling whilst tying her hair up.

"AARRGGHH!" Where are they?" InuYasha bellowed. Shippo and Kirara shot up from their naps startled at InuYasha's outrage. "She said they'd only be a minute and it's almost been thirty!" InuYasha growled at Miroku. "I bet something's happened! I knew Sango was up to something!" InuYasha glared more at Miroku.

"Honestly InuYasha, shifting the blame on Sango! She's a demon exterminator not a Kagome exterminator! If she was going to harm anyone it would be you." Miroku remained sat against the wall chuckling away.

"Hm?" InuYasha was surprised, what Miroku said was quite true, he was puzzled though. "How come you were sticking up for Sango? Hm?" InuYasha twitched his nose.

Miroku paused suddenly with a tint of pink coming to his cheeks. "I would do the same for you if Sango made some stupid comment about you." Miroku laughed as he got out of it easily.

"Oh so now you're saying my comment was stupid!" InuYasha retorted.

"Almost there." Sango informed Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Listen Kagome I'm sorry for dragging you out here, it's just the rest would have got in the way a bit, it wouldn't have been as easy to explain and InuYasha would have denied the idea completely." Sango couldn't help herself to moan about InuYasha.

Kagome chuckled, "I completely agree."

Sango looked around. "Hmm…" She thought harder. "It's quite rare for the weather to change so suddenly and it's taking forever to get back. Something doesn't feel right." Sango gripped onto the boomerang hooked over her shoulder.

Kagome looked slightly worried. "Um… Sango should we walk faster, then maybe we won't have to meet this thing." Kagome picked up the pace a little and Sango followed. Sango kept her eyes shifty and blinked as little as she could. Kagome sighed with relief a little, she would've hated it if Sango was still their enemy, she's so kind and when she's fighting she's quite scary.

Kagome disliked all the seriousness in the atmosphere, she sighed once again as she thought long and hard for something to liven things up a bit. Then she stopped, she noticed the same tree, next to a small puddle and a wide area of lichen. "Um…Sango, we've already been here." Kagome turned. She found Sango acting as a shield.

"I noticed, it must be an illusion demon." Sango guessed and remained searching without moving an inch. Kagome noticed how organised Sango was but then again all demon exterminators would have to be pretty well prepared, Kagome had left her arrows back at the hut and felt completely useless, in fact worst than useless.

Sango turned to face her. "Kagome! Keep running until you find the hut. This time don't use your eyes, use your sense of shikon shards. They are back at the hut right?" Sango remained alert.

"Yes! That's it, great idea!" Kagome paused. "What about you? I can't just leave you." Kagome waited.

"You must, I will distract it, I will be fine." She smiled that fake smile again hiding her fear. "Get InuYasha and Miroku! Now go!" Sango ordered as she turned to search for the demon again.

Kagome nodded and set off. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. The clothes that Sango lent her really helped to relieve the pain from the hailstones. 'I must help Sango!' she thought, 'I must find them!'


	2. NARAKU APPEARS

NARAKU APPEARS 

Sango continuously turned searching for it. There were no signs of it. "Come out!" She instructed. Suddenly a sound of laughter became clearer.

"Sango," a voice called. Sango turned but still saw nothing.

"Naraku." She whispered to herself with her eyebrows knit.

"It's been a long time, that Kagome isn't a very good friend is she, running away from the battle scene." Naraku teased.

"Hey! I told her to go! If I didn't she would have stayed!" Sango retorted.

"Tsk! That's a load of crap you're just not willing to face! Tell me, why did you join them? Was it so that you can avenge your father and brother and then kill them?" He still remained invisible.

"I have no intention of ever harming any of them! My intention is to kill you!" Sango knit her eyebrows more. "Now show yourself and stop being such a coward that you are!" Sango searched until suddenly a figure emerged. It slowly walked towards her.

She gripped her boomerang and went to toss it. "Hiraiko…" She stopped half way. "K…K…Kohaku." She remained stationary.

"Aha! I found your weakness!" Naraku grinned in the mist. "Kohaku…Kill her!"

Sango got ready to defend herself against her brother once more.

Kagome opened her eyes. The mist was completely gone and the hut was directly in front of her.

"InuYasha! Miroku!" She called whilst running towards the hut.

"Finally! They're back." InuYasha huffed.

"See InuYasha? What did I tell you? They're both perfectly fine." Miroku stepped outside to find Kagome alone with some of Sango's clothing covering her head and legs. "Kagome, good to see you again but… where's Sango?" Miroku sounded slightly worried.

"Why the hell are you wearing those? Why are you soaking wet?" InuYasha moaned.

Kagome turned in astonishment; the sun shone bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. InuYasha picked a bit of hail from the clothing on Kagome's head. "What's this ice?" InuYasha held it until it melted.

"Hail stones, you have to come quick! Sango's in danger! I'm sorry I didn't stay but I was fairly useless without my arrows and I only would have got in the way, I thought it was best that I come to get help from you two." Kagome ran in to get her arrows then pulled both of them along to help Sango. Kirara peered round the doorway of the hut and transformed. They all charged towards the forest.

Miroku's mind was set on Sango. He just hoped that she was safe. Kagome sat on InuYasha's back and watched Miroku riding on Kirara. Miroku remained staring at the floor and gripping onto his staff. "Please be safe Sango." He whispered to himself.

Kagome couldn't help herself. "Miroku… what are your feelings for Sango?"

Miroku glanced at her so suddenly. That was the last question he expected. "I hope that she is safe."

"That's not what I asked, I can tell she's on your mind." Kagome cocked her head like a bird once more.

"I…We…She's my companion that's all, she's a good friend like you and InuYasha, I worry about my friends." Miroku smiled exactly the way Sango did when she lied.

"Hmph, I can tell you're lying, why don't you just tell me how the way you feel for her is different from the way you feel for me." Kagome waited for an answer.

"It's all a big misunderstanding, there's no difference in the way I feel for her and the way I feel for you." Miroku grinned.

Kagome turned bright red 'That was the wrong answer.' She thought.

"Eh? So you're saying you fancy Kagome as well as Sango?" InuYasha stupidly questioned.

Miroku looked confused. Kagome went even redder with embarrassment. She got off. "InuYasha…" Kagome called as he turned. "SIT!" InuYasha yelped as he hit the ground. As he struggled to lift his head off the ground ha asked himself. "What did I say wrong?" Kagome got even angrier.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT! SSSSSSIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Kagome hopped onto Kirara with Miroku and left InuYasha tailing behind. Kagome turned to see InuYasha chasing up close. She sighed with relief then yelped. Something was petting her butt. She went even redder again.

"I wish I could tell you to sit!" Kagome clenched her fist again.

"Kagome what made you think I fancied Sango?" Miroku questioned as he stopped.

Kagome turned to face him. "It's just the way that you two like well you know go together like me and InuYasha do."

"What was that you were saying about me?" Questioned InuYasha.

Kagome sighed. "Sit!" InuYasha smacked against the ground again.

"This damn necklace! Why can't I take it off? ARGH when I do Kagome is so gonna pay!" InuYasha plotted his revenge.

"Hey, I sense shikon shards." Kagome pointed out.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he jumped off of Kirara.

Kagome sighed, "It's just so obvious that something is going on between these two."

Sango kept her balance using her boomerang. There was blood everywhere as she was becoming ever so weak. She turned to see the others and smiled. Miroku ran towards her along with the others. Suddenly he was repelled off of a barrier that Naraku had created. Sango gasped, there was no way this could be happening.

"What do you want from me Naraku?" Sango yelled.

"Your life!" He replied.

Sango screamed in agonizing pain has Kohaku stabbed his weapon through Sango's hand pinning it to her boomerang. She fell to her knees as he ripped it from her hand. She turned to see him swing back his almighty weapon and push it forwards with a great force. She smiled and closed her eyes calm fully as she was stabbed in the sternum. Her hair blew across her face as her hands slipped away from the boomerang. It was all in slow motion as Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku gazed in horror.

"Sango!" Miroku bellowed and continuously tried to break through the barrier.

She slowly fell 'til her back hit the ground. A horrifying thud echoed across the woods as she hit the ground. The fear driving through Miroku's head made him go insane.

"InuYasha! Use tetsusaiga now! We have to get through the barrier!" Miroku kept trying to charge through it.

"Perfect… well done Kohaku, now Sango, you can join your brother and work for me." He grinned as he brought out a shikon shard.

Miroku couldn't bear it for much more. He was exhausted from the power of the barrier. InuYasha kept trying his kaze no kizu but it was no use. Kagome shouted in fear, in hope that Sango would wake up before it was too late.

He charged in for a final time. It was a miracle. Miroku found himself on the same side as Sango. He ran towards her racing the shikon shard. Kagome and InuYasha came through as well. Miroku quickly knelt down by Sango. She had blood dripping from her mouth and had lost a lot of blood from her wounds. Was she still alive? Miroku slipped his arms under her lifeless body and carried her away.

"Impossible!" Naraku bellowed in anger. "I will not let you escape!" Kagome snatched the shikon shard from the air, took Sango's boomerang and ran.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. "We have to run now! Hurry!" Kagome pleaded.

"Bah! I'm not running from this thing! He doesn't scare me at all! Kaze no kizu!" InuYasha performed his attack so well it cut Naraku in half.

"He did it!" Kagome was astonished.

Miroku knit his eyebrows, "sadly I don't think it's ever possible." He looked down at his beloved Sango again whom he could never admit to anyone, not even himself that he loved her. For the first time since his father died he wanted to cry. His eyes shimmered and tears trickled down onto Sango. Then he looked up to see Naraku still alive.

"Ha! Do you think it's that easy to defeat me InuYasha?" Suddenly he disappeared, the mist left too. Kohaku was the only one left. Kagome stared at him for a while before Kohaku took off in the opposite direction. She rushed over to Miroku who was doing everything he could to keep Sango alive.


	3. Out of supplies

OUT OF SUPPLIES 

"Bah! He always runs away! He's so scared of me! That's why it's so hard to kill him, he always chickens out and runs!" InuYasha stopped as he felt like he was talking to no one. "Hey! Kagome are you listening?" InuYasha twitched his nose and waited.

Kagome looked up. "I'm sorry… I'm just worried about Sango." Kagome turned to the room behind them with the door open by a couple of inches. All she could see was Miroku sat at Sango's side on a chair against her bed. Kagome stood and InuYasha twitched his nose again. "I'm going to see how she's doing." Kagome walked towards her bag.

InuYasha stared at her with a puzzled look. "But the room is over there."

"Oh I know it's just I think Miroku must be quite hungry by now I mean it has been a day, he hasn't even slept in that time and has had very little to eat and drink. Also we need to change Sango's bandages and…" Kagome stopped; she'd got out some food for Miroku, which she had made with great care earlier in the day however she could find no aids to treat Sango. "Oh no! Damn it! I've run out, and I can't go back home to get some…" Kagome remembered Sango's words, 'it's a one way trip,' she swallowed and stood up.

Miroku turned to hear a polite knock at the door. He waited to see who was going to enter. He smiled as Kagome walked in, carefully carrying her prepared meal on a paper plate.

"How's she doing?" Kagome questioned even though she had a rough idea of her condition.

Miroku sighed, "she hasn't moved at all or woken up since she fell unconscious, I've stayed by her side but I don't know what else I can do for her." Miroku saw Kagome place the plate of egg-fried rice in front of him. "Kagome, what's all this? It looks delicious." Miroku complimented.

Kagome smiled, "you must be hungry, I'm sorry but it's all I had left from the future world to cook. I think you should get some sleep too." Kagome advised.

"Thank you, but I can cope I will stay awake until Sango awakens, and thank you for the food, you'd make a great wife someday being able to cook like this." Miroku helped himself to the meal.

Kagome turned red again. "Speaking of wives, linking to relationships, it's obvious you have strong feelings for Sango. I mean you don't often do this and you look so worried about her, more worried than you did when you heard Mushin was going to die, I mean he was your foster father. You don't have to be afraid to accept your feelings." Kagome waited for the reply.

"I don't know where you got this whole idea from but we're just good friends. Her condition is very serious and I'm afraid that she might die. I want to do everything I can to help her. I think she needs some more bandages." Miroku swallowed the last of his food and waited for Kagome to hand him the future aids.

Kagome lost her smile, "I'm afraid I have none. I can't go back to my time to get some either." She looked out the window at the small village. "Perhaps that village will have something I should go and check." Kagome stood.

"No wait!" Miroku shouted. Kagome turned. "I'll go, I need to do something to help. Kaede can watch Sango and us four will go to the village." Miroku shook Shippo awake.


	4. A forgotten memory Miroku's sister?

A FORGOTTEN MEMORY. MIROKU'S SISTER?

Miroku looked around at the different buildings. "For some reason I have memories of being here before, a very long time ago." Miroku turned to see Kagome was the only one interested. He sighed.

"Kagome, it's very small compared to the other ones. What are we looking for?" Shippo questioned.

Kagome smiled at him, "some aids to treat Sango." She turned to InuYasha. "Can't you be slightly more casual? You always walk with your arms folded and eyes closed, why not try giving a friendly impression to everyone?" Kagome chided.

"Bah! What for? All I can think about right now is killing that bastard Naraku!" InuYasha grunted.

"Don't we all?" Miroku agreed.

Kagome turned and pointed at a two-story hut. "This looks promising let's check inside."

They all entered the hut to hear a bell jingle as the door opened and again as the door closed. They had treatments of all sorts it was a miracle; some of the biggest villages had no treatments in at all.

"Customers!" A high pitch voice called from the room behind. It sounded like a very young girl informing the owner of the shop.

Kagome picked out all of the items she required as InuYasha went around sniffing the place. "This is great! They have everything we need!" Kagome shouted with glee.

Miroku removed some money from his robes to pay for the goods. Kagome and Shippo walked over to the counter as InuYasha peered around the edge of an isle.

Sounds of tens of footsteps coming at a fast speed were heard through the shop. "Big brother!" The girl's voice called. Miroku turned as he saw the girl leap into the air and push him to the ground. She laughed with bundles of joy hugging him really hard. Kagome, Shippo and InuYasha stared with blank faces at the girl and the monk.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, normally she just asks every priest that comes in if their name is Miroku, she never does a thing like this. Now apologise!" The shop owner ordered the girl.

"No!" The girl argued and shook her head in denial. "It's him this time it really is, I just know it, he just has to be!" The girl smiled with great hope in her eyes.

Miroku remained silent and looked at Kagome laughing innocently. Kagome gasped as she noticed a similar covering on the girl's right hand to Miroku's. "No way!" Kagome shouted as she even saw the resemblance the dark hair, the violet eyes yet Miroku never mentioned his sister in any of his life stories. "Miroku? Is she really?" Kagome was dying to know.

Miroku sighed, "yes." The girl's eyes shined with glee.

"I knew you would come back some when!" The girl hugged him tighter as shop owner looked quite startled. "Can I go with them for a bit? Please!" The girl begged.

"If they don't mind," the shopkeeper sighed with relief as they paid for the items.

"I still don't get it Miroku, why did you never mention her to any of us?" Kagome watched the cheerful girl clinging onto him so badly.

Miroku sighed, "for her own safety. When I was ten I left her here at the age of three, four years after our father had died and I was leaving to fight Naraku and rid both of us of this curse. If I ever spoke about her to one of you, Naraku would have somehow found out about her and put her in danger." Miroku tried to loosen her from his arm.

"But she was so young," Kagome pitied both of them, she would hate it if she had to do that to her brother even though he could be a real pain in the butt! "And you were so young too, you left to find Naraku at the age of ten!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes. I couldn't take her with me; I had also forbidden her from ever using kazaana so that she would live for longer. This is the main reason I've been fighting Naraku, not to save me, but to save my sister." Miroku put his arm around her.

Kagome sighed. It was quite sweet but she still didn't understand. "Umm, Miroku, I thought that you well, consumed your mother into your kazaana when you were born, so how could that be your sister?" Kagome watched them both.

"Our father remarried and his newly wed was also consumed by kazaana but not mine." Miroku held his beloved sister's hand. "But none of that matters now, she's still safe that's all that counts."

They stopped at their hut and the girl stood in front of them all. She bowed to them. "Thank you so much for letting me come here with you, I'm really looking forwards to getting to know you all, especially the puppy." The girl smiled as InuYasha knit his eyebrows at her. "And seeing as Miroku never told you about me, my name is Hotaru." The girl waited for the rest of them to introduce themselves.

Kagome walked over to her and crouched down. "My name is Kagome, the little fox demon is Shippo and the giant cuddly puppy is InuYasha." Kagome chuckled as InuYasha growled.

"Don't you start like that brat did!" InuYasha warned.

Kagome turned. "You're so rude! SIT!" Kagome huffed and smiled at the girl. 'Aww she's so cute' she thought to herself.

"Cool you can tell the puppy to sit!" Hotaru clapped her hands with glee. "It's great to meet all of you."

Kagome chuckled, "that's not it, there's still Kaede, Kirara and…Sango." As Kagome mentioned her name Miroku sighed, picked up the aids and walked inside the hut.

"Where's big brother going?" Hotaru peered through the doorway then looked at Kagome.

Kagome stood. "Our friend is very badly injured and your brother is very worried that this person who is very special to him might die…" Kagome took Hotaru's hand and guided her to the main room of the hut.

Kagome sat on the floor with a long sigh. How long was Sango going to be like this? Will she ever wake up? Kagome bit her nails with frustration as Hotaru nosed around the hut before entering Sango's room. InuYasha tried to look into Kagome's eyes. He crawled up to her and sniffed.

"Hmph! You worry too much!" InuYasha crawled back to his corner before he was ordered to sit.


	5. Miroku's heart

MIROKU'S HEART 

It was night; everyone slept well except for Miroku. This was now the sixth night awake and it wouldn't be long until he began to make himself ill. He rested against the wall against Sango. Treasuring her every breath.

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of someone walking to Sango's room. She sat up to find Hotaru tiptoeing to the door. She rubbed her eyes just to be sure she wasn't imagining things. Kagome staggered to her feet to follow her, all girls should know it's not good to be in the same room as Miroku at night.

"Big brother! You're still awake!" Hotaru said in shock. Miroku looked up at her acting full of energy as he smiled.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. What are you doing up this late at night?" Miroku questioned.

Hotaru chuckled. "I was worried about you silly." Hotaru hugged him. "I wanted to come and see you. It's been so long I want to hear about all of your adventures." She peered around him to see a woman lying unconscious on a bed. "Is that your special person?" She looked at him curiously.

Miroku nodded. "She's a close friend. Very close." He glanced at Hotaru then at Sango. "I never realised how much you look alike. It makes sense now, she's special to me because she reminds me of you." He placed his hand on her head as her eyes lit up with joy. Kagome peered through the door. "Now go back to sleep with the others." Miroku smiled.

"Oh but I want to sleep with you!" Hotaru hugged him more.

Kagome fell through the door and to the floor in shock. Her eyebrow twitched like a nerve stuck in an awkward place. "W…What did you just say?" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. "Miroku! You didn't ask your own sister to bear your child did you?" Kagome shouted fuming mad.

Hotaru cuddled against him afraid then looked up at him. "What is she talking about?" Hotaru cocked her head.

Kagome ran up to her. "You mean… You have no clue to what I'm on about?"

Hotaru shook her head. Miroku laughed and tried to give Kagome hints to get out. Kagome sighed and grabbed Hotaru by the arm dragging her out and slammed the door shut. Miroku sighed. 'She was the only woman who would hug me like that. Now she will be scared of me forever.' Miroku thought as he looked at Sango. He placed his hand on her chin rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Hotaru do you know what a pervert is?" Kagome tried her best to ask without blushing.

"Oh you mean hentai?" Hotaru laughed.

"Well yes that sort of thing. Well if you look that word up in the dictionary, you will find his name." Kagome laughed with Hotaru.

Miroku's eyebrows rose with fear. "Sango?" He waved his hand across her face, she wasn't breathing. "Sango! Oh shit!" He stopped, last time he tried to give Sango the kiss of life she woke up and totally misunderstood. "I'll try something else instead." He placed his hands on her chest and continuously pressed down. "Sango. Wake up! Sango!"

Kagome and Hotaru walked back in. Kagome waved her arms everywhere. "You just can't help yourself can you!" Kagome sighed in shame.

'I have no choice.' Miroku thought as he bent down to give her the kiss of life with his hands remaining on her chest. Just the moment before there lips touched Sango coughed as she opened her eyes. They remained in the same position for several seconds. Hotaru stared and thought, 'hands on her chest, bending over to kiss,' she raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Hentai." Hotaru remained there for several seconds also.

Miroku repelled immediately shaking his head and waving his arms. "Don't say that! Don't say that!" He turned to Kagome. "What have you filled her mind with?" Miroku sighed in shame.

Kagome laughed shaking her head. Hotaru's point followed him whilst laughing as she continued to say. "Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

Sango sat up and rubbed her head. Kagome looked at her, amazed that she hadn't slapped the priest yet. Kagome stood maturely. "Do you want something to drink? I'll get you something!" Kagome snatched Hotaru and walked out of the room.

Miroku turned and sat beside Sango. "Please don't misunderstand me like the last times. You stopped breathing. I…I thought I'd lost you forever." Miroku looked at her in the eyes.

She gasped. 'What did he mean by that?' then she looked into his eyes and noticed how purple his eyelids were. "Umm… Houshi-sama, you look really tired." Miroku blinked twice and smiled.

"That doesn't matter does it? You're safe." He placed his hand against his head then fell to Sango's lap.

"Umm…Houshi-sama…What are you…" Sango breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired, you don't mind do you?" Suddenly he fell to sleep just like a baby.

"Umm." Sango had her hands raised in the air then relaxed herself and gazed at the sparkling stars through the window.


	6. Sango and her true feelings

SANGO AND HER TRUE FEELINGS 

Kagome walked in with Sango's favourite drink. Sango was quite amazed that the priest hadn't used this as an opportunity to do something perverted and claim that he was sleeping and didn't realise he was doing it. Kagome gasped; she'd never seen Sango so relaxed around Miroku. She walked over and handed her the drink. Kagome bent down and looked Miroku in the face. She sat up and smiled.

"It's good to see he's sleeping, how come you aren't hesitating?" Kagome chuckled hoping Sango would share her feelings with Kagome.

"Oh…" Sango turned pink, "I…I…I'm just worried I might wake him up, I haven't ever seen him sleep so well before." Sango bent over to double check he was definitely sleeping. She then turned to see Kagome with a fed up appearance.

"It doesn't surprise me that he's like this." Kagome looked at Sango. "Why will none of you ever admit your feelings?" Kagome waited. Hotaru peered around the door.

"What do you mean?" Sango then looked down at Miroku again.

"For example: you never properly relate to the subject of the question I just asked and…he's very tired because…" Kagome was unsure whether to say anymore.

Sango looked puzzled. Kagome hesitated. "He…He stayed awake for six days and six nights, he watched over you, always worrying about you, no longer caring what happened to him." Kagome tilted her head checking if someone was by the door. Hotaru dashed behind the door-hidden.

Sango blushed. "He…did that for me…" Sango clenched her fist on her chest. Hotaru heard every word. She remembered her brother's words: "she's special to me because she reminds me of you." Hotaru thought for a while. 'Does that mean he would do the same for me?'

Sango turned to Kagome. "I trust you." Sango smiled, Kagome looked way too clueless. "You're a special friend, I'm not afraid to tell you; I think I do have feelings for him. Stronger feelings than just friendship." Sango blushed more with every word. Hotaru listened in amazement, was she going to tell her brother everything she just heard? Sango looked Kagome in the eyes. "But…but I'm too scared; I don't think he feels the same for me! Sometimes I just feel that…love is sadness waiting to happen." Sango's eyes shimmered. Kagome gazed in shock.

"Are you trying to say…you've never fallen in love!" Kagome shouted. Hotaru peeked through the gap in the door. Miroku woke up but chose not to make it obvious. He remained still, acting as though he was still asleep.

Sango nodded. "I…I always thought it was best not to. With everything that was going on. The way I saw other peoples' relationships end. I never wanted to go through it, but with Miroku…I…" Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. Hotaru spotted that Miroku was awake. She crossed her fingers hoping he would hear.

Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Thank you Sango, don't be afraid, if you confess your feelings to him…he'll give you the answer that's best for you." Miroku raised his eyebrows.

'Is that he…me?' he wondered, as he remained silent.

Sango smiled truly meaning it. "You really think so?"

Kagome nodded. "With all my heart." She smiled and hugged Sango. Hotaru peered round more, relying on the balance of the door. "I'm always here for you Sango; no matter how far away I am. I think I will stay for a while longer." Kagome stood and headed for the door. Sango called her.

"Kagome wait!" Sango wanted to stand but was blocked by Miroku's head. Kagome turned to see Miroku's eyes open. She gasped, 'did he hear what we just said?' Kagome glanced at Sango. "I won't be afraid," Sango smiled as she went to shift Miroku from her lap. Hotaru was now on tiptoes as suddenly: the door swung open. She made a high-pitched yelp as she fell to the floor. Miroku sat up.

"Hotaru!" He called as he ran over. Kagome's eyes followed him across the room. 'Did Hotaru hear too?' Kagome questioned herself. She turned to see Sango sat in shock. She appeared worried that Miroku had heard every word of it.

The sun shone brightly through the window as the singing of the soul free birds waked Kagome. She stretched and yawned. She wandered into Sango's room to only find it was empty. "Hmm?" She stood in curiosity.

She stepped outside to the fresh morning air and stretched her arms wide. She glanced to the left and write but there were still no signs of Sango.

"Father, Kohaku, I will avenge you and every else, I will destroy Naraku. I will make you proud. I promise. I…I also think: I've found a way to be happy." She smiled, "I have great friends accompanying me. I will be happy for you, daddy. Something tells me I may have found him after all this time. The one I wish to share my life with…" Sango gazed up at the statue. She stood – unaware that Miroku was watching her from amongst the trees. She turned and deep inside, she felt all floaty. Without a care in the world, she felt purified and truly happy for once. 'Even if the priest is the one, it might not work, as I don't ever want children.' She thought to herself. She gazed at the floor whilst walking; she then closed her eyes. She rebounded off someone as she fell back to the floor but her hand was snatched and stopped her from hitting the ground. She opened her eyes.

"Oh…Houshi-sama, I'm sorry I didn't see you." They gazed into each other's eyes. He slowly pulled her hand closer to him bringing her up. She was fully standing as Miroku placed his other hand on the back of her neck bringing her head closer to his. 'What's happening?'

"You don't need to be sorry." Miroku whispered to her bringing her face closer. She didn't hesitate however she wasn't sure of what he was really going to do. Their lips were inches apart. They closed their eyes…

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome called running down through the woods waving to be seen clearly. Sango immediately jumped away from Miroku and ran to greet Kagome. Kagome paused. "I wasn't interrupting something was I?" Kagome looked Sango in the eyes.

Sango shook her head. "No…no not at all." The three of them headed back.

"You are thinking about your father and Kohaku again aren't you?" Kagome put an arm around Sango's shoulder.

Sango smiled and shook her head. "I was just saying a short prayer to them." Sango turned to see Miroku trailing behind constantly staring at her. She blushed and turned around. She wasn't sure whether she was grateful for Kagome's interruption or not.


	7. Too much to cope

TOO MUCH TO COPE 

"Kagome!" InuYasha bellowed. "Why did you never tell me about this Shikon no trans or whatever it's called!" InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I…I didn't think it was necessary yet." Kagome laughed. Sango smiled, it was good to see everyone so happy. She got on well with Hotaru and knew so much about her already.

Sango remained sat on the window ledge scrubbing her boomerang clean. She looked up; she could see Kaede, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Kirara, Hotaru and Myouga yet Miroku was missing. She carried her boomerang into her room. She placed it carefully propped up against the wall. She looked out of the window; everything felt almost perfect however the image of her brother appeared occasionally. She was aware now that Naraku was after her, however she was ready for him.

"Sango." Miroku called. She turned in shock to see he was sat in the chair beside her bed. She walked over to him and sat on her bed.

"Why are you keeping alone? Aren't you happy?" Sango leaned towards him.

Miroku gazed into her eyes again like earlier. Sango's face gained a tint of pink. She turned away. Miroku leaned, grabbed her head gently and turned it back slowly 'til their eyes met again. "You look so much like my sister. Did you know how beautiful you are?" Sango stood and looked away. She agreed with the comment of being a sister look alike. But…what was going on, since when was he ever like this. Suddenly Sango felt that way she did when she was younger. 'Love is just sadness waiting to happen' she reminded herself. "Sango, why do you look away whenever I speak to you? I am allowed to compliment you on your beauty aren't I?" Miroku went to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to slide them forwards to appear more like a hug. Sango didn't feel right, she couldn't bear it.

"No more!" She cried as she ran out of the room, through to the exit of the hut. She pushed past Kagome and InuYasha. Hotaru went to question her but Sango ran out and slammed the door too fast.

"Sango…" Kagome walked to the door in pity. She turned to see Miroku exit the room she just aborted. "What did you do?" Kagome wondered. She walked up to him. He looked her in the eyes.

"I…I didn't do anything wrong, she just cried no more and dashed off." Miroku sighed as he walked towards the door. Kagome felt a lie somewhere in amongst his excuse, 'he must have done something' she thought hard, 'it wasn't at all like Sango to do something like this'.

Sango stopped; she fell to her knees in tears in the centre of the woods. "Why did I run? Why was I scared? What was I scared of?" Sango couldn't cope, it was all too much. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. She had too much on her mind. Her head hurt and her injuries weren't completely healed. She couldn't switch off the waterworks though; tears just kept on coming, flooding her beauty.

"Sango…you've returned." An evil voice called out again. However this time, Naraku showed himself.

Sango's head popped up. She watched Kohaku pop out from behind with his weapon. Sango went to grab her boomerang - which wasn't there. "Shit." She whispered to herself and shuffled away best she could. She staggered to her feet yet Kohaku's chain wrapped around her legs pulling her back down. She wanted to cry out for help and she didn't want to. She was unsure of what to do.

"Sango…stop delaying the inevitable, just face it you're going to work for me one day." Naraku laughed as he brought out another Shikon shard.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Kagome retorted as she fired her arrow into his back.

Sango struggled to look up but the smile was clearly visible. "Kagome." She turned to see Kohaku holding her legs tied together. She kicked him off and broke free. Removed her sword from her sheath and prepared herself for a full on battle. "Naraku!" She charged forwards and struck it into him.

He turned in anger. "You bitch! You'll come to regret that!" He bellowed as he shot Sango ten metres away. She opened her eyes to see the Shikon no trans travelling towards Naraku.

"No!" Sango stood again chasing after it. Maybe so there was a spell protecting it but Naraku would overcome that easily. Naraku turned to her and sniggered. Sango stopped in shock.

"Now Sango…you're mine!" He shot out a blast that Sango had never laid eyes on before. It headed towards her – this is what would enable Naraku to control her. What was she to do?

"Kazaana!" Miroku shouted as he pushed her out of the way and sucked it into his wind channel. He turned to Sango. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and stood. Naraku tried to grab the Shikon no trans. Finally he managed it. "NO!" Sango cried as she charged forwards. Suddenly it glowed like the statue did and placed itself on the statue. The portal was open. 'This is bad. This is very bad.' Sango worried as she charged towards the portal. Naraku pushed her aside reaching it first. Sango wasn't the type to give up. She raced forwards again as suddenly there was a massive explosion.

"Sango!" The others cried. InuYasha ran forwards.

"Naraku's still here!" InuYasha marched forwards with Kagome and Miroku following. Naraku was half missing and blood was spread everywhere. Miroku glanced around to discover Sango lying on the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he came to her side. She opened her eyes.

"There's a barrier. He…he was repelled, it won't allow full demons to pass." Sango smiled with relief. Miroku turned to Naraku. Naraku was struggling to remain alive; the power of that barrier was incredible. Suddenly he vanished once again.

Kagome looked upon the portal. She crouched down to Sango who sat up. "The jewel and portal united. It isn't a one way trip any more is it?" Kagome had her fingers crossed.

Sango smiled and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Anyone can go through as much as they like so long as they aren't a full demon. So even InuYasha can go through." Kagome clapped with joy.


	8. Let's go to the future

LET'S GO TO THE FUTURE 

They all collected up their belongings for a brief trip to the future. Miroku went over to Hotaru. "Are you sure you want to stay here? You can come if you want." Miroku waited. Hotaru shook her head.

"I'll be fine, besides you said you'd only be a day or two." Hotaru smiled as she handed him the last of his bags. She turned and scooped Shippo off the ground; she squeezed him tight as he flapped his arms about. "I'll take good care of Shippo too." The girl giggled as she ran outside to say goodbye to the others. Miroku smiled with relief everything was perfect except the question in his mind about Sango.

They all headed off towards the portal. "InuYasha." Hotaru called waving a stick in the air. "One thing before you go." InuYasha grunted at her and walked away. "Fetch!" Hotaru commanded as she tossed the stick metres away. InuYasha froze; an ear twitched; he turned and bounded after the stick. Kagome fell to the ground in laughter.

"I'd never tried that one before." Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

Sango smiled then lost her step. She steadied herself and then found Miroku walking alongside her. She accidentally looked into his eyes. He smiled at her then placed his arm around her shoulder. She blushed and faced the ground. Kagome was quite startled by this and just followed behind watching their every move. InuYasha returned acting as though nothing happened. Kagome turned to him and whispered, "InuYasha, I think we should try and help these two get together." Kagome chuckled.

InuYasha just huffed. He strutted up behind them, pointed his arms straight ahead and split them apart. Sango jumped an extra metre away with embarrassment. Kagome knit her eyebrows with anger, that was totally the opposite of what Kagome had asked him to do. InuYasha stopped both of them in their tracks.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" InuYasha questioned.

Sango blinked acting clueless to give an impression that she was not intending to go along with the idea. Miroku laughed. "Have you never heard the phrase: care for others? That's all I was doing, looking out for Sango." Miroku laughed with his hand on the back of his head. Sango ducked her head; at this rate she would never admit her feelings to him. She continued to walk as Kagome noticed tears from Sango's eyes soaking into the dry soil.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered as she darted after her. Miroku and InuYasha stared blankly.

"Was it something I said?" Miroku turned to InuYasha.

"Feh! Girls! They're so wimpy, cry about the most pathetic things." InuYasha grunted as he walked on with his eyes shut.

Kagome hooked her arm around Sango's shoulder. "I…I think the priest was lying somehow; I believe he feels the same way for you as you do for him. I can just see it." Kagome comforted. Sango rubbed her eyes, yet her face remained shadowed by the angle it was at.

"He's an idiot…" Sango whispered. She faced Kagome, "didn't I tell you: love is sadness waiting to happen!" Sango shouted in tears as she fell to her knees and could no longer bear it all. Miroku and InuYasha came to a halt; did they really hear what they thought they heard?

Miroku dashed over leaving InuYasha to follow. He bent down to Sango. Kagome sighed, "that's not true, every love has a happy ending; look at me and InuYasha for example. We have our arguments, we get into the most life threatening situations, yet everything turns out ok for us in the end…" Sango looked up to see both Kagome and Miroku looking at her. She jumped as her head bashed forwards and smacked against Miroku's; he really surprised her.

'He always pops up at the worst times." Sango thought as she made a slight groan from the bruise which was due to appear from that bang. Miroku sat up again barely conscious and extremely dizzy.

"Geez Sango; what's your head made of?" Miroku regained control of himself again. He stood as Sango sobbed and continued with tears in her eyes. Kagome patted her on the back slightly, "come on, we better get going…" Kagome whispered enthusiastically. Sango looked up to see a volunteering hand in front of her face. She glanced at Miroku smiling at her, her eyes shimmered as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, houshi-sama." Sango turned away blushing again.

They reached the portal. "So this is it, I'm finally going to see the future with my own eyes." Sango smiled with excitement and turned to Kagome.

Kagome chuckled and took a few steps back. Everyone looked at her with their heads cocked. "I'm going home!" Kagome shouted with joy as she charged forwards. "Last one there has to do a for fit!" Kagome laughed as she jumped through it. Sango followed as Miroku and InuYasha stared at each other.

"What's a for fit?" InuYasha questioned with disgust. Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head with no idea. He opened them again to find InuYasha charging through. "Well I'm not gonna be the one that has to do it!" InuYasha laughed as he too passed it. Miroku sighed as he charged through. Hotaru and Shippo were watching from the woods behind.

"Bye-bye big brother!" Hotaru waved with laughter. They both headed back to the hut as the forests disappeared. "Umm… Shippo, what's happening?" Hotaru glanced around to see Naraku! Shippo jumped forwards to attack him and defend Hotaru. "I'm scared!" Hotaru yelped as she jumped behind Shippo.

Shippo knit his eyebrows. "I have to protect her, she's innocent and Miroku would never forgive me." Shippo swallowed his fears and built up his confidence.

Naraku sniggered. "You two will help me! Sango shall be mine!" Naraku laughed as Kohaku charged forwards and a scream echoed through the forest.

Kagome stood in amazement to find herself in her back garden. "No way!" She turned to see she came from the fountain in the middle of her garden. It looked exactly like the statue. She yelped as Sango came through and landed on top of her. Sango sat laughing.

"Sorry about that Kagome." They both shuffled aside to not get squashed by the other two. Two minutes passed and Kagome sighed.

"I bet they're still fighting over who's gonna go through first and not have to do the for fit." Kagome looked up to see InuYasha fall through. Followed by Miroku. Kagome stood and pointed. "Aha! Miroku you shall do the for fit." Kagome smiled with joy, it was just her luck; she knew the best for fit for him.

They all entered Kagome's house as InuYasha hunted for her cat.

"Mama! Grandpa! Brother! I'm home again and I have some friends." Kagome called but no one replied. She turned to hear a cry of joy from InuYasha who had captured the cat and playing with his paws.

"Wow! Your house is amazing Kagome! When can we go to the village or town or whatever you call it. I can't wait to go there!" Sango gazed out of her bedroom window. Kagome giggled and clapped, we can go today if you want. She stopped; she imagined all of them walking down through the city centre dressed the same way they are now. People would think that they were heading to an animé convention centre dressed like this.


	9. Miroku's forfit

MIROKU'S FOR-FIT 

Kagome darted around the house collecting different items of clothing. She handed a set to Miroku and a set to Sango. "Where these. You would look great in them." Kagome giggled however she didn't waste her time attempting to change InuYasha's clothes, as the he would always give the same answer: "Bah! I am not wearing your stupid human clothes!"

Sango left the room in her entirely new outfit. "Wow you look great!" Kagome clapped some more. Pale blue jeans, pink top (with a miffy rabbit on) and her hair tied in two low bunches. "You could do a cat walk like that! You look so great!" Kagome turned to see Miroku exit his room also dressed in casual wear. Kagome's eyes shined like stars.

They all left the house as Kagome explained to Miroku what a for fit was. "Oh I see now…so what will my for fit be?" Miroku questioned as Sango glanced around at all of the shops and cars in amazement.

"Confess your feelings to Sango." Kagome whispered into his ears giggling. Miroku turned red, then he gave up, he lost fair and square. He sighed.

"But…how?" He gazed at Sango.

"I know the perfect place." Kagome chuckled.

They wandered past a basketball court. Kagome stopped as she noticed Hojou-kun and her three high school friends. "Kagome!" Hojou-kun called as he and the three girls dashed over. He glanced at the others with her. "Who are all of these people?" He questioned inspecting them all.

"Ah…his hair is so white!" The girls tugged at InuYasha's hair fighting for it. InuYasha growled as they all giggled and backed off. Miroku strutted up to the girls as Sango clenched her fist.

"Wow, check out that babe," the other basketball players commented as Sango turned to find them all staring at her. She gazed at them completely clueless. "Hey, you free at all this weekend?" One of them questioned as he went to grab Sango's arm. Suddenly Sango felt a tug on her other arm and found Miroku pulling at it. She gazed in amazement. 'Is he jealous?' Sango wondered.

"I'm afraid she's with me." Miroku replied and pulled her away as Kagome waved to Hojou-kun and her other friends. They carried on as suddenly she heard a tearing at metal gates. The three of them turned to see InuYasha – having torn through the metal gate – with the ball in his mouth as he began to chew it up. His ears began twitching and the other players backing away from him however they could not see his ears from his cap. Kagome clenched her fist in embarrassment.

"InuYasha! SIT!" Kagome shouted as the players became more freaked out. The ball was released as InuYasha smacked into the ground.

They finally reached a beautiful museum, the building was so exhilarating and inside was so clean. Kagome whispered the plan to InuYasha and snatched Sango's arm. "Kagome… what are you doing?" Sango demanded to know an answer as she was pulled out of the room. She peered through the keyhole to see InuYasha do the same to Miroku. The all went up a floor but in different paths. They were stood at doors; the opposite ends to each other in the same room. Kagome chuckled; it was finally going to happen. She opened the door and poked Sango into the room. She turned with a blank look. "What's the meaning of this?" Sango questioned.

"You'll see." Kagome smiled as she closed the door.

Sango turned and sighed to see Miroku walking into the middle of the room from the other end. The room was empty yet there was romantic music playing and a magical feeling lingering in the room. InuYasha wandered around outside of the room and finally met up with Kagome as she was spying through the keyhole.

Sango walked up to the middle avoiding eye contact with the priest. She sighed whilst gazing at all of the arts hanging on the wall. She stopped as Miroku was stood in front of her. She felt rude to not make conversation, but she was too scared.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Sango looked around then turned to face Miroku. He smiled sweetly and took her hands into his. She blushed and watched him. They gazed into each other's eyes.

Kagome smiled with amazement. She clapped with glee. "Come on Sango, you can do it, be brave." Kagome continued to watch and found InuYasha staring through the other keyhole. She looked at him.

"What?" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sango smiled at Miroku, she wasn't afraid of him any more. "Sango…there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now…" Miroku watched Sango's smile increase.

"Yes…houshi-sama." Sango stepped towards him as a teenager walked by.

"You're very special to me…I just wanted to say that…" Miroku took a deep breath; there was no going back now. Sango closed her eyes, she felt so happy.

She felt her hands drop in mid air. "Eh?" Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku was gone. She gasped and turned to see him asking the teenager to bear his child. Sango clenched her fist as her eyes filled with tears.

"You care about them a lot, don't you InuYasha?" Kagome smiled as she noticed InuYasha's soft side. "Just face it, you're a big cuddly puppy dog inside." She chuckled. InuYasha grunted at her and turned away. A slap echoed through the museum. "Kagome turned in shock as the doors swung open and Sango stormed out.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku called as he chased after her.

Sango turned. "It was never meant to be! Can't you see? Love is sadness waiting to happen!" Sango cried as she ran out of the museum having no clue where she was going.

Miroku fell to his knees in despair and punched the ground. "Fuck it!" he shouted in tears as the Kagome noticed the teenager running out of the museum screaming hentai. She sighed.

"Sorry Miroku, I would like to pity you but, you just make the situation worse for Sango, she's in far more pain now than she was before." Kagome stood and left the museum.

Sango changed back into her exterminating outfit in tears as Kagome sat on the bed in shame; she partly felt it was her fault for the idea of getting them together. "Stupid monk! He was a mistake! I hate him! I hate him!" Sango cried as she fell to her knees again beside Kagome's bed. Miroku stood on the landing watching her and knowing he was no longer wanted.

"Goodbye Sango." He whispered as he turned away and left the house. Sango's head popped up, no matter how quietly he whispered the words, she would always hear him. She stood and chased after him. Kagome turned her head.

"The poor girl, as much as she wants to hate him, she loves him and can't deny it." Kagome grabbed Sango's boomerang and followed just in case they had gone back to the past.

"Miroku! Wait!" Sango called after him before he entered the portal. "I…I didn't mean what I said back there." She gazed in to his eyes.

"You should, as they are all facts." Miroku sighed as he walked through. Sango reached her hand forwards slightly then stopped. She sobbed as tears rolled off of her cheeks. Kagome came up behind her.

Everyone was ready to return to the past again. Sango was hoping that Miroku would still be at the hut as it had only been five minutes.


	10. Sango controlled

SANGO CONTORLLED 

They reached the lands of demons and Sango immediately darted off to search for the priest.

"Kazaana!" Miroku's voice echoed through the woods. Sango came up behind him to find Naraku holding Hotaru and Shippo. She gripped her boomerang with the word anger written all over her face.

"It's quite a pity, the fox did try, but he's just no match for me…oh Sango, back for some more eh?" Naraku grinned.

"I'm gonna keep coming back until everyone is safe!" Sango shouted as she tossed her boomerang with almighty strength. "Hiraikotsu!" Miroku closed his wind channel and watched her. 'Why does she come back to me?' Miroku thought to himself.

Naraku tossed the boomerang aside. "It's useless! You're just wasting your time!" He sent that blast at Sango again. She watched in fear as she was about to be captured by Naraku's attack. She turned to hear a voice.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried as he jumped to push her out of the way. She smacked the ground as he was taken by the blast and landed on top of her. Naraku tossed Hotaru and Shippo aside as Kagome and InuYasha rushed to help them.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango whimpered trying to shake him awake. Suddenly his eyes opened, however; it wasn't the Miroku she knew; Naraku was controlling him. "M…Miroku…oh no! I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" She apologised flinging her arms around him. "Please become normal again! Please wake up!" She screamed as he smacked her aside with his staff. "H…H…Houshi-sama." She looked up at him in fear.

"Big brother!" Hotaru cried as she raced towards him. Miroku turned smacked her with his staff then opened the wind channel.

Sango gasped as she grabbed his leg and pulled him back down. She snatched his arm and smacked his hand palm down on the ground. She gazed up to Naraku in despair. "Please… I beg of you…let him go. He's an innocent human being who shouldn't be caught up in this. If it's me you want…here I am." Sango pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Finally you came to your senses." Naraku smiled as he released Miroku. Hotaru sat up and gazed in fear. Miroku glanced in shock; Sango risked her life to save him and the others by covering kazaana.

Sango stood with her eyes closed and walked over to Naraku. "Sango…what are you doing?" Miroku questioned. Naraku laughed.

"If I were human, this would bring a tear to my eye. Sango is sacrificing herself to save you." Naraku chuckled as Miroku raised his eyebrows in shock. "Tell me Sango, why are you doing this? Do you care for the priest so much? What's the reason?"

Sango's tears continued to fall. "I…I…I…I…" she took a deep breath. "I love him…" Sango gazed at Miroku in determination to save him. Miroku's eyes shimmered; he never thought he'd hear Sango speak those words.

Miroku stood to reach her but was yet again repelled by another barrier. He skid along the ground grazing his back and made a slight groan. He struggled to sit up and saw Sango with her eyes closed remaining completely stationary. He knit his eyebrows in anger. He didn't want it to end this way. 'There has to be a way!' he thought as he stood again.

"Sango!" InuYasha and Kagome cried as they rushed over. Hotaru charged at the barrier as she too was repelled and crashed into Miroku. They all gazed in horror. Was this the end?

Naraku walked up behind Sango. "Why are you doing this for that lustful monk? Sacrificing yourself for someone that never loved you." Naraku sniggered as InuYasha growled.

"Lies! You're telling lies!" Sango retorted in tears.

"Lies, tsk. Haven't you ever seen the way that monk chases all the other girls and never you. You were one of the last women he asked to bear his child. He forgot about you! He'd cheat on you! He doesn't care about you." Naraku positioned Sango's head so that both her eyes gazed into Miroku's. She gazed in tears, it was almost a mirror as his emotion was the same. She whimpered as she shut her eyes and couldn't bear to look at him.

"Is this what you get pleasure from Naraku?" InuYasha bellowed in disgust. Kagome glared at him the same way.

Sango remained silent as Naraku placed his hand on the top of her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked upon her friends for a final time. "Everyone…I'm sorry…" Sango whispered as her head drooped down. The barrier fell. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she slowly walked over to her expecting the worst. Miroku staggered in front of Kagome and reached Sango. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sango…" He shook her gently and desperately. Sango opened her eyes; he saw the Sango he loved falling into darkness in her own eyes. "Sango…" Miroku whispered, "I'm sorry, I'll save you. I promise!"

Sango removed her sword from its sheath and sliced the flesh on Miroku's arm. Blood dripped from his arm to the floor but he refused to give up. Kagome gasped as she darted forwards to help.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called chasing her. Kagome was punched back by Sango and flew into InuYasha. "Sango." InuYasha looked up with Kagome in his arms.

Sango knocked Miroku to the ground and raised her sword into the clouded sky. He looked up at her smiling. "Sango… I'm sorry, I've treated you so unfairly, I…I…I wish I could make it up to you." Miroku's eyes shimmered as Sango's filled with tears. She was being controlled yet she was still there.

"No…" Sango whimpered. She pushed the sword forwards and sliced across his chest as she regained control of her body. She gasped as she saw what she had done. Miroku lay still; eyes closed and silent. "Houshi-sama…" Sango whimpered. She grabbed his robes and buried her head into his bloody chest. She sat up in anger, saw the pain she had also caused Kagome. "Naraku!" She hissed. Naraku sniggered and fired a blast at Miroku. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Sango cried as she jumped in the way taking in all of the attack. She fell to her knees dripping with blood.

"If I can't do it, you'll have to do my dirty work for me!" Naraku ordered as Sango made a short and helpless cry. She removed her sword from the ground and went to finish him off. Her body wasn't fully controlled. She raised the sword fighting it best she could.

"No more!" She cried as she swung the sword forwards. Kagome gasped in horror as blood splattered everywhere. She ran forwards as Sango removed the sword from her side. She collapsed onto Miroku's body. "I need you…" She whispered in despair. Miroku's eyes opened slowly. Kagome rushed to their sides – attempting to help them up.


	11. Sango's death

SANGO'S DEATH 

Sango and Miroku regained their strength as Kagura and Kanna appeared. Suddenly Sesshomaru was at the scene as well. Kagome glanced around. Was this the welcoming committee or something? Sango stood with her sword in her hand. "I'll never forgive you…for what you have done!" Sango yelled as she charged forwards stabbing the sword into Naraku's arm.

"The battle sounds incredibly tense up there, I hope Sesshomaru is safe." Rin gazed at Jaken. They were both waiting for the return of him a few metres below the cliff edge where it was safer.

"Idiot!" Naraku shouted as he tossed Sango aside. It was the most powerful thrust ever as she was thrown over the cliff edge. Miroku sat up alert.

"Sango!" They all cried charging towards the cliff edge to save her. She fell over the edge screaming as she fell into the depths of the mountain. Naraku captured the rest of the group.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun." Naraku laughed as he pulled the rest back.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried as he was pulled away from her; never to meet again. Sesshomaru joined the fight battling with all of his strength.

"Kagura." Naraku called. "Go and find Sango. Make sure she won't come back." Kagura made a slight bow and went her way.

It became a scene of blood. Looking at the results, it appeared that no one was winning. Miroku's attention was caught by the return of Kagura. He waited for the answer. "My lord, she is no harm to us now. Unfortunately for her pathetic friends…she's dead." Kagura explained in blunt words adding evil laughter to the end. Miroku and the others looked horrified. Their friend-companion; trustworthy and so kind was gone…forever. Miroku screamed in anger; he demanded revenge. He no longer cared what would happen to him.

"Kazaana!" Miroku shouted as he attempted to suck Naraku into his air void to save his sister's life. Hotaru pitied her brother; all the pain he was going through; she felt bad to sit and watch.

"Kaze no kizu!" InuYasha shouted as he joined the battle once more to help defeat Naraku and avenge his friend.

"Go!" Kagome shouted as she shot her arrow on target (Naraku). All they were missing was Hiraikotsu. It was working – Naraku was becoming weaker by the second. Hotaru gulped; she knew she'd be disobeying her brother; but she had to do something.

"Kazaana!" Hotaru cried as she stood by her brother's side. Naraku began to lose control as he was dragged closer to the air voids. Kagura and Kanna left the scene having done their jobs. Sesshomaru also left knowing he was no longer needed. Miroku struggled to speak.

"I told you never to use kazaana." Miroku reminded her.

Hotaru smiled. "What difference does it make? If we succeed…we'll both be free and safe." Hotaru remained focussed and determined.

"Shit!" Naraku stressed as he was pulled closer and could not focus on the attacks. Suddenly he was sliced in half from behind by Sesshomaru who had returned for more. One half was sucked into Miroku's air void and the other into Hotaru's. It was finally over. Naraku…was over.

Kagome smiled with relief and walked over to Miroku. InuYasha followed. Miroku gazed at his hand; his palm was back; he was cured. He turned to his sister who was smiling with glee. Suddenly Hotaru collapsed. "Hotaru!" Miroku cried as he bent down beside her.

"I'm fine, just… a little tired that's all." Hotaru looked in the direction of where they last saw Sango.

Silently and shamefully Miroku walked to the edge and said a short prayer to Sango. They returned to the hut, however the atmosphere was indescribable. It was so depressing; no one knew what to say except. "Why did it have to end like this?" Even InuYasha was crying.


	12. Saved by Sesshomaru

SAVED BY SESSHOMARU 

"Ah…Jaken look she's awake!" Rin squealed with glee. Sesshomaru entered the room and gazed upon Sango's wounded body he sighed pitying her. Sango blinked twice and glanced around.

"Where am I?" She looked at Rin. "Kagome?" She questioned, then at Jaken. "Shippo?" To the giant animal, "Kirara?" Finally Sesshomaru. "InuYasha?" Sango remained completely clueless as she saw the disgusted look on his face.

"Don't mistake me with that name." He replied as he walked closer. "Why are you so confused? Don't you remember anything?"

Sango looked upon him in honour. "Only little bits, names and appearance, but that's all." Sango sighed in shame. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest, return to full health…and once you are better, come see me." Sesshomaru turned. "Rin, Jaken, make sure nothing happens to her, stay by her side and make sure she heals." He ordered as he left the room. Rin nodded enthusiastically as Jaken sighed.

Three days later Sango stepped outside to the sunlight blinding her eyes. She was fully charged; restored to full health and ready for anything. Rin began to treat her as a role model and attempted to act the same way as her.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango called as he emerged. She bent down to one knee as if she was a slave looking up at her great master. "I'm back to full health as you required and awaiting your orders." Sango smiled.

For one of the first times, he smiled back. "Stand, you do not need to bow to me like that, treat me as a friend – not a master." He walked over to her. "You know who InuYasha is…correct?" He waited as Sango nodded. "Exterminate him! If his friends interfere, rid of them too but they do not bother me, don't harm them unless you absolutely have to. Understand?" Sango stood and nodded.

"I will do my best." Sango replied as she headed for the hut.

"And Sango…" Sesshomaru paused.

"Yes…" She remained still.

"Be careful, if he over powers you, leave. I will join you shortly." He advised as he looked up at the beautiful clean sky. Sango nodded and dashed off. 'Sesshomaru is depending on me, I won't let him down, I will kill InuYasha!' Sango ordered herself.

Miroku smiled at Hotaru, knowing the war was over. Her hand in his-sat by her side as she lay on the bed. Kirara gazed out of the window always waiting- hoping that Sango would return. Miroku had lost one love of his life, he didn't want to do the same again.

"Big brother, I'm sorry, it would have been better if I never came with you." Hotaru mentioned.

Miroku glared at her; squeezing her hand tighter. "Don't talk like that! It was Naraku's fault not yours. I would be more lonely if you never came." Miroku watched Kirara.

"Big brother, did you ever confess your feelings to Sango or did she die unaware of your feelings?" Hotaru sat up slightly.

Miroku sighed. "There was nothing to confess…" He began to act as though he'd never heard Sango admit to loving him. "She was a special friend, I just miss her and pity her, for never living long enough to avenge her brother and father. Yet, she can be happy now, live in peace – no more wars, no more pain." Miroku's cheeks were stained with tears of love and sorrow sliding down his face.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. She went to speak but stopped herself as she gazed at the floor. She looked up at him. "You're wrong! You had strong feelings for Sango like she did for you. You could just never admit to yourself that you loved her!" Hotaru cried as Miroku looked up in shock. She was right, all this time he was denying it so he wouldn't harm her however it was impossible to push her to the back of his mind. He loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. They both turned to hear a quiet mew from Kirara as the cat's tail twitched. "What's wrong Kirara?" Hotaru went to sit up but Miroku held her down.

"InuYasha and Kagome will see to that." Miroku smiled as his sister lay her head on the pillow again.

Kagome stood and looked to the door of the room which Miroku and Hotaru were in. she sighed as she departed the hut as InuYasha followed. InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders – spun her around and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder, desperate to see Sango safe and well. A twig snapped. InuYasha's head popped up; he saw nothing. He shifted Kagome to behind him as she peered over his shoulder.

"Are you InuYasha?" A voice questioned as a silhouette emerged. InuYasha knit his eyebrows with his hand gripping to tetsusaiga. Kagome gasped.

"Sango!" InuYasha cried as he ran over to her and hugged her tight. Kagome smiled with joy; how was this possible?

Miroku shot his head up the moment he heard that name. Kirara rushed outside as Miroku turned in curiosity. Hotaru peered around her brother. He stood and walked to the window.

"Thank god you're alive!" InuYasha hugged her tighter as she struggled to get free. She pushed him away.

"Ha! Don't think that I will fall for that one!" Sango sniggered as she grabbed hiraikotsu. Kagome gazed in curiosity. Miroku was stunned it was really her, she was alive! Sango glared at Kagome. "Get out of here! You are of no bother to me." Kagome gazed in shock.

"Sango?" InuYasha leaned forwards and sniffed. "Hmm? It's definitely her, she doesn't look like she's being controlled or anything." InuYasha walked towards her. Kagome crept up behind.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang at InuYasha.

"Ah! Kagome!" InuYasha yelped as he swept Kagome from her feet and dodged the attack. It crashed into the hut splitting it into two. Miroku gazed in horror.

"Shit! Hotaru!" He cried as he stole her from the bed and jumped out of the window. Sango retrieved the boomerang and looked at Miroku. She knit her eyebrows at him in disgust.

Miroku gazed at her in astonishment. Gazed straight into her eyes. Gazed until his eyes ached in their sockets. "S…S…Sango…" Miroku stood acting as a shield for Hotaru. She scrambled to her knees and peered around him.

"Sister…" She whispered.

Miroku glanced at Hotaru she called Sango sister? Does she mean that Sango will be her sister in law? Miroku turned back to Sango. "Sango," he said with a passionate feeling. He stepped towards her as she retreated.

"Miroku! Get away from her! She's not Sango anymore. Someone's adjusted her memory!" InuYasha warned as he watched Sango throw hiraikotsu at Miroku. He immediately dived down into the dirt as Hotaru screamed. He turned.

"Hotaru!" He shouted as Hiraikotsu knocked her flat on the floor. She made a small groan before becoming unconscious. Miroku charged towards Hotaru and cradled her in his arms. "I'll take you to a safe place." He whispered softly into her ear. He turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha! Don't hurt Sango but keep her busy for a minute or two." He ordered as he entered the woods with Hotaru in his arms.

"Ha! You stupid human! I'm not interested in you! It's InuYasha I'm here to kill." Sango chuckled as she strutted to her boomerang with attitude.

Kagome stepped forwards. "Don't you remember anything? Why are you here trying to kill us when we're your friends." Kagome crept towards her but InuYasha immediately pulled her back.

"Don't worry Kagome, whatever bastard did this to her will pay." InuYasha growled as he defended against another attack.


	13. Recovering memories

RECOVERING MEMORIES 

Miroku stepped out of the woods. 'Sango's lost her memory,' he though to himself. He removed a spell from his robes. 'This will do the trick,' he smirked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as he was smacked against the ground. He dropped Testsusaiga and found it impossible to move. Kagome ran towards him, Sango swung out her arm and wrapped it around Kagome's neck like a snake and chuckled and as she struggled to break free.

"This is the end InuYasha!" Sango announced as she raised her boomerang in the air. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She whimpered as her eyelids dropped and her body relaxed.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're pathetic! I'll send you to hell where you belong!" Sango shouted.

"I wouldn't so sure of that Sango!" Miroku called out charging towards her with a spell between his fingers. She gasped as he tossed them towards her. 'This is it.' Miroku thought with determination. She chucked Kagome on top of InuYasha and glared at the spells. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Sango. Everyone gasped as the spells scattered across the dirt in shreds. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Sango said with honour as she bowed down to him on one knee. Miroku raised his eyebrows to this.

"Sango. Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru questioned making no eye contact with her.

"No." Sango replied simply with her eyes shut remaining in her position.

"You have done good work. Allow me to handle the rest with InuYasha. Stop the humans from interfering." Sesshomaru ordered as he drew out his sword and walked towards InuYasha.

He sat up and retrieved Tetsusaiga. Miroku glared in disgust. "How dare you take my lady away from me!" Miroku yelled. "Return her to normal!" He ordered as he clenched his fist ready to punch Sesshomaru. He reached out his hand and grabbed Miroku's fist. He struggled to push forwards with the amount of tension. Sesshomaru lifted his knee and smacked it into Miroku's stomach. Kagome gasped as he fell to his knees. She could see the pain through his eyes.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do to Sango?" InuYasha questioned as Kagome rushed to Miroku's side.

"We caught her as she fell off the cliff edge. When she woke up, she had lost her memory from the attack Naraku performed on her. And before you ask why Kagura said she was dead, it was merely because if she told Naraku that she was still alive, she would have been killed. At least this way Kagura is left a chance to survive. It's better for Sango this way. She doesn't have a lustful monk as her lover!" Sesshomaru faced Miroku. "You made her life a living hell! She didn't deserve that! That's why I have taken her away from you. There's nothing you can do as to you, girl's butts come first!" Sesshomaru turned and began a battle with InuYasha.

Sango walked over to Kagome and Miroku. He panted for breath and looked up at her. "Was…was…was I really…that unreliable to you…that you…can't remember me now?" Miroku asked struggling to breathe.

Sango looked away from him. "Just keep out of my way!" Sango walked straight past having no memories returning.

Hotaru opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed her head. She saw her forehead was bleeding but it wasn't anything serious. She couldn't walk straight and staggered over to a tree. She peered round and noticed Sango. She entered the battle scene.

Sango turned and stared at Miroku and Kagome. Miroku used Kagome as support to rest on. That kick was too powerful. He remained staring into Sango's eyes. Kagome joined the stare.

"Sister…" Hotaru called.

Sango gasped as an image of Kohaku came to her head. "Kohaku?" She whispered.

Kagome's head perked up. "She remembers Kohaku! Hotaru say it again!"

Hotaru nodded as she walked closer. "Sister…please stop. Sister. Sister." Hotaru cried out.

Sango fell to her knees with her hand pressing against her head. "No!" She panicked. "What's…what's happening?" Sango screamed in confusion. Sesshomaru paused the fight and focussed his attention on Sango. InuYasha turned.

"A demon?" InuYasha sniffed the air. "A soul snatcher!" InuYasha became alert. He turned back to Kagome and the others. "Everyone! Get out of here now! This is a seriously dangerous monster coming our way." InuYasha charged towards Kagome. Sesshomaru watched him run past. He abandoned the scene hoping to return shortly.

Sango's eyes filled with tears as her most horrible memories came back first. "No!" She cried. "Kohaku! Father!" Miroku felt his strength returning. He crawled over to Sango and put his arms around her. "Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara…" Sango's memory was almost complete. "Naraku!" She cried with disgust.

"Sister." Hotaru cried for a final time.

"Hotaru…" Sango burst into tears and gripped tightly to Miroku. She opened her eyes completely remembering who she was. She looked up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled. She was glad Sango was back now. The scene of the pair of them gazing into each other's eyes, both shimmering, with sorrow and happiness. Their heads moved closer together. They both closed their eyes.

'Are they going to kiss?' Kagome wondered as she watched with suspense.

"Kagome! Everyone! A dangerous demon! We have to leave now! Miroku and Sango broke free from each other. Kagome sighed; she began to wonder if they ever would.

They turned to hear a roaring coming from the forest. "Kagome, you better get out of here." InuYasha recommended. Kagome shook her head. She prepared her purifying arrow. InuYasha positioned himself with Tetsusaiga. Miroku turned to Sango. "I'm sorry…"

Sango gasped, completely clueless to what he had done.

"I am not loyal to you, I don't treat you like a proper human. Sesshomaru was right." Miroku sighed looking down to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Sango sighed. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't a bad person. Otherwise he wouldn't have saved her. "Houshi-sama, I…I don't believe what Sesshomaru said was true." Miroku lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled at him and stepped towards him. "I love the way you treat me; otherwise I wouldn't be coming back." She gently grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes no longer fearing her true feelings.

"I don't want to let go of you again Sango." Miroku squeezed her hand tight. A tint of pink came to her cheeks as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll stay right by you, forever." Sango replied.

"I can smell it!" InuYasha glared harder.

"Go!" Kagome shouted as she fired her arrow into what appeared to be mid air, but was actually the demon. "It was invisible." Kagome gasped as it screeched.


	14. A new threat

A NEW THREAT 

Sango and Miroku prepared themselves. InuYasha charged in. "Kaze no kizu!" He shouted with his attack. The monster sent an attack in return. Missing Kagome. Missing InuYasha. Missing Hotaru. It charged forwards, rushing between Sango and Miroku who were split apart by the blast.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he struggled up. He had blood trickling down his arm. He looked upon Sango lying across the ground also coated with blood. He ran towards her.

"Miroku! Watch out! There's a barrier!" InuYasha called as he stood by his side. Kagome prepared her next arrow.

Miroku growled. "This demon set up a barrier; separating me from Sango. Nothing will separate us!" Miroku raced towards the barrier with great determination. He pushed his hand through slowly with great force. Suffering the pain of the barrier. "Sango!" He called as he began to push more of his arm through. His hand was less than half a metre away from hers. She slowly opened her eyes. He groaned pushing with more force. She reached out for his and smiled softly. He touched her hand.

"Miroku stop! At this rate you're gonna lose your arm!" InuYasha bellowed.

"I won't give up!" Miroku yelled. "Hang in there Sango."

"Houshi-sama, you do too much for me…" She dropped her hand to the floor as her eyes closed from the amount of blood she'd lost.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he was completely repelled from the barrier and crashed into InuYasha. The demon crawled up behind Sango and captured her soul. She gasped and was left with the dead, staring eyes. Kagome gasped. Before her very eyes, this time it had happened. Sango was killed. She shook her head in denial.

Miroku stared at her body. "Sango…" He remembered how he first met her. "Sango…" He remembered their laughs and romantic moments. "No…" a tear slid down his cheek in anger and sorrow. "SANGO!" He cried. His emotions taking control. He charged towards the barrier with the last of his strength. Refusing to be repelled he pushed until the barrier shattered. InuYasha's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Where did all this come from?" InuYasha questioned as he charged forwards and performed his attack at the moment Kagome fired her arrow.

The demon roared in pain as Sango's soul returned to her body. But the eyes remained dead and she wasn't breathing. The demon vanished and everyone rushed to Sango's side. Miroku lifted her head onto his knee and closed his eyes. Kagome sighed. Hotaru crawled behind Miroku as she saw Sesshomaru returning. Miroku looked up at him but said nothing. Kagome stood and walked over to Sesshomaru. She gazed into his eyes. "Please I beg of you; please use your Tensaiga to revive Sango." Kagome pleaded, Sesshomaru smiled and wandered straight past her. Miroku hugged Sango's body against his, pulling her away from Sesshomaru.

"Do you love her so much?" Sesshomaru questioned. Miroku replied with a small nod. "Do you intend on marrying her one day?" He watched Miroku nod again. He sighed. "She'll be in good hands." Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Step aside!" Sesshomaru ordered. Miroku nodded and gently shifted Sango's body back onto the ground and stepped away. He noticed Kohaku stood behind Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped as he walked out from behind. Hotaru immediately ran over to greet him. She introduced herself and discovered who he was.

Sesshomaru spotted the demons lingering around Sango's body that no one else could see. He swung his sword across slicing them all in half. He placed his sword back in its sheath. Miroku ran over to Sango and felt the warmth of her heart. Everyone lost their sorrow and sadness and were relieved. Sango opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She saw Sesshomaru walking away in the distance. She sat up to also find Kohaku.


	15. Sango and Sesshomaru

SANGO AND SESSHOMARU 

"Kohaku! You're here! You have your memory back!" Sango cried with joy as she flung her arms around him. Kohaku blushed.

"Well yes, Sesshomaru saved me from some demons and brought me here to see you." Kohaku smiled and Sango watched him continue to walk off. She jumped to her feet and chased him. Miroku watched her with a puzzled look. She chased him with all of her strength. The others followed trailing behind.

"Sango wait!" Miroku called. A long distance came between them. "Geez I'm getting too old for this." He sighed as Kagome, InuYasha, Hotaru and Kohaku caught up.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" Sango cried as he stopped and turned. She seemed to be one of the only people that he actually obeyed. She stood in front of him. "Thank you…thank you for saving my life again." She smiled at him.

He smiled in return. "Take care." He turned.

"Wait! You…you left InuYasha, you left the fight you were having with him. You didn't kill him, even when you could have. Thank you. No one else in my group sees it…but you're a good person. You have a heart of gold, not sorrow. The others assume that you don't care about anyone else. I know you have deep feelings. Take care of Rin and the others." Sango smiled as she took a few paces backwards expecting him to leave.

"Sango…" Sesshomaru sighed. Miroku and the others hid behind trees and bushes to watch the scene. Miroku hid behind a tree, peering around confused. Sesshomaru smiled and slowly walked towards her. "You have a wonderful soul. You changed me Sango, I'm a better person because of you." He stood directly in front of her. Sango blushed slightly and looked down to the ground. InuYasha stared blankly, completely lost. Sesshomaru placed his hand under her chin. She gazed up at him with her eyes shimmering. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to move. Miroku knit his eyebrows. Kagome gasped, she didn't expect this at all. Hotaru and Kohaku also gazed in shock. Sesshomaru pulled himself away. "If there wasn't already someone out there who loved you so much and wanted to marry you; I would ask you to marry me. Be careful and enjoy your life." Sesshomaru turned and headed to his home. Sango remained stunned. 'Does Miroku want to marry me?' she wondered.

"Will I ever see you again?" She called out to him.

"It's a small world Sango." He disappeared into the mist. "Your friends are waiting for you."

A smile spread across her face as she made a small nod and turned. She was practically skipping with joy then stopped. She saw Miroku and the others standing in a perfect line staring at her in silence. All of them with long faces. Sango's eyes shimmered, had she done something wrong?

"Let's go." InuYasha suggested as they headed back to the hut. Miroku didn't even make eye contact with her. He just turned away without saying a word. Kagome sighed and followed. A tear trickled down Sango's cheek. She felt alone and unwanted. Unloved and hated. She felt as though, she was being abandoned. She slowly trailed behind; staring at her feet. Kohaku stood by his sister's side and Hotaru hooked onto him. They finally arrived at the hut where Kaede, Shippo and Kirara were waiting. Miroku walked straight through the hut to one of the back rooms. Hotaru went to follow but Kagome's hand placed on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to witness Kagome shaking her head slowly. Hotaru sighed and slumped on the floor. Kohaku joined her side. Sango looked around. No one was paying attention to her, she felt so down. She strolled past Kagome and entered the back room.

"Sango..." Kagome lifted her hand but stopped.


	16. Miroku and Sango

MIROKU AND SANGO 

Miroku turned to see Sango standing in the doorway.

"Sango I…"

"Miroku I…"

They both blushed and turned away from each other.

Kagome sighed. "I don't get it. Their relationship never works out and yet they always try to get back together." InuYasha moaned as he closed his eyes and acted serious. Kagome gazed at the floor. She was desperate for them to be together.

"Sango, you love Sesshomaru don't you?" Miroku asked sorrowful. Sango made a small whimper. "It makes sense, after what he says is true." Miroku sighed. "My lustful characteristics set me up. I end up mistreating you-"

"That's not true!" Sango retorted.

"Which is why I'm leaving tomorrow…" Miroku closed his eyes. Sango gasped. She shook her head constantly, tears creeping out of her eyes; she wanted to be with him. "This way it's better. I can continue my life without worrying about mistreating you, and you can continue your life with a decent man. Someone devoted and caring, who would give his life to save you. Who would never mistreat you." Miroku stood. Sango held in her tears best she could.

"That's not true! You've risked your life loads of times to save me! You're caring and perfect to me. There's no other who could take your place…" Sango bit her lip, her eyes shimmering.

"Goodbye Sango." Miroku said as he headed towards the door.

"STOP IT MIROKU!" Sango cried as she charged at him. He gasped believing that she was going to slap him in some way. He stuck out his left hand to stop her, gripping his staff in his right. She stole his left hand and placed it on her breasts as she pushed towards him and kissed him.

'Sango? What is she doing? She called me Miroku and now this.' He thought to himself as his staff slowly slipped out of his hand and clattered against the floor. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Finally she separated her lips from his and gazed into his eyes. "Sango I'm so sorry. I'll stay by you forever. I'll never leave you. Would you marry me?" He cuddled her head gently against his chest as she lightly gripped onto his robes.

She made a small nod. "I want to be with you forever."

They came apart and smiled at each other. They each felt as though everything was turning back to normal.

"So…can I touch them again?" Miroku questioned making a small chuckle.

"Eh?" Sango replied.

"Your breasts, can I touch them again?"

"AAAHHHH! Don't ask that of me!" Sango yelled as she stepped back.

"But please…they were so soft." Miroku pleaded practically falling to his knees.

"No way! Stop it!" Sango ordered but he didn't listen.

"Well you did it before! You know you can't resist me, ay Sango? Eh? Eh?" Miroku teased.

"Only because…you were gonna leave me! You were worried about what others said! I…I guess…it was just my way of showing I will always love you no matter how perverted you are…" Sango's voice slowly quietened.

Miroku sighed. He pitied her and felt like livening things up a bit. "So you don't mind me asking women to bear my child?"

"Of course I do!" Sango retorted. "I feel like you don't love me when that happens!"

"Well then…can I still be perverted to you?" Miroku questioned in hope.

"WHAT!" Sango exclaimed.

His hand began to control him as Sango yelped. He grabbed the collar of her exterminating outfit and tugged. She practically screamed as it opened and she immediately leapt backwards. "STOP IT HOUSHI SAMA!" She ordered. He continued to chase.

"You can call me Miroku now." He grinned as he almost reached.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Sango shouted.

Kagome; Hotaru; Kohaku; Shippo and InuYasha turned to the room they were in. All that could be heard was Sango's screaming and lots of objects crashing against the floor.

"Things are sounding a bit extreme in there." Kagome commented.

"Feh! Miroku's now probably trying to rape Sango right now as come back." InuYasha spoke carelessly.

Kagome gasped. "SIT! Where did you learn the dirty words?" Kagome yelled.

"Bitch!" InuYasha replied.

"Umm…what's raping?" Hotaru; Shippo and Kohaku questioned.

Kagome tipped her head in embarrassment. "I'm gonna go see." Kohaku informed as he stood.

"Me too." Hotaru followed.

"No! No! No! No!" Kagome flapped her arms like a dying seagull and chased them. They all swung the door open to hear a massive thud.

Sango panted for breath with her outfit coming down her shoulder. Her boomerang pressed down hard on Miroku's head. Miroku's hand remained twitching in mid air as a massive bump formed on his head. Sango gasped as she saw Kagome and the others.

"Kagome," Sango said in shock.

Sango sat by Kagome's side as they waited for Kohaku and Miroku to leave the hut. Hotaru was continuously being hyper and charged up and down. She stopped. "Where are big brother and Kohaku?" She questioned.

Sango turned to the hut. "Kohaku wanted to ask Miroku something." She smiled as they walked through the door. She ran up to Miroku as Kohaku headed towards Hotaru. Miroku gently held Sango's hand as they stood at the cliff edge in the sunset. They watched Kohaku and Hotaru.

"Um…Hotaru, I know well…we're still really young but…I was wondering, when we're old enough, will you…will you marry me?" Kohaku turned bright red. A smile spread across Hotaru's face as she nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Sango and Miroku chuckled. Kagome smiled, it was so romantic. Sango gazed up at the picturesque sun. After all this time she found happiness. Sango pulled through it all in the end.


End file.
